Addicted to you
by MilandyCS
Summary: Emma daily sneaks into the Mayor's mansion and into her private bathroom to take a shower. The reason? She is an addict. SQ Week - Day 1: Awkward Situations.


**This is one shot I wrote for Swan Queen week - Day 1: Awkward Situation. **

**Enjoy!**

Emma sneaked in Regina's mansion about half an hour the brunette had left the place with Henry to drop him at school.

The blonde walked in incessantly looking around, she couldn't be catch, not that she hadn't make sure twice, that there was no one in the house, but if Regina found her doing what she was about to do, she would kill her for sure.

Emma walked rapidly until she was upstairs and inside the brunette's bedroom. She sighed in relief after she closed the door, not that she was in safe zone yet, but she kind of always felt safe when she was in this particular area of the brunette's house. It was stupid of course, feeling safe in the mayor's bedroom, she was formerly the freaking Evil Queen, for god sake! The whole matter was in fact ridiculous, Regina will kill her if she ever realize what she was even doing there.

The blonde glanced around the room and after fighting with the isane desire she had of lay down on Regina's bed and simply inhale the woman's scent off of her pillow, she entered the restroom and stripped herself of all of her clothes.

This was insane, she was insane.

Emma blamed herself for being weak, for give in to this insane addiction of her and then she blamed Regina for make this addiction a reality. If only she hadn't gotten stuck in this mansion the other day because of the storm outside, she probably wouldn't be missing the damn place every single second she was not there. If only she hadn't slept the night in the same bed with Regina, she probably wouldn't be wanting to bury her face in her pillow and get intoxicated with her aroma as bad as she was wanting to and if only she hadn't take a shower the day after in Regina's bathroom, she probably wouldn't be sneaking into the mansion everyday in order to take a bath and get her hair impregnated with Regina's apple shampoo aroma.

Why none of Storybrooke's stores could simply sell apple shampoo and make her life easier? From where did Regina even get the damn thing?

"Sure she make it herself with freaking apples of her damned tree!" Emma spat out putting a generous amount of the liquid in her hands.

"Sure she'll tie you up to her damned tree if you don't have a good explanation for this Miss Swan..." Regina said flinging the door open.

"i-I... Regina? What are you doing here?"

"I thing the question you are looking for, sounds more like... what am I doing in Regina's shower naked?"

"Okay, this is awkward," Emma started looking down to her hands, one still holding Regina's shampoo's bottle and the other completely soaked in sticky apple liquid, there was no way she could use her hands to cover her nakedness and Regina's shower's glass walls, barely covered by the steam, were not helping in that matter either, "Can you please step outside while I get dress? I will explain you everything after, I swear."

"I think that's not possible, Miss Swan." she responded with a smirk.

"What?"

"I'm quite enjoying the view, I'm not going anywhere, you got yourself in this situation and I bet you can get out of it yourself," Regina said leaning against the door frame, her eyes traveling shamelessly back and forth from Emma's face to the rest of her body, "after all I'm just standing here in my bathroom, where nobody is supposed to be."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Emma started breaking the silence after she awkwardly stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in a towel, "I really am... I just can help it, whenever I try, I just can't get anything done, I simply become an useless person if I don't come here every morning and take a freaking shower in your bathroom, I get anxious and can't think in other thing than this mansion, I guess I became an addict," the blonde blurted out.

"You are not only admitting that you sneak into my house everyday, since who know when, but you are also saying that you became an addict? Addicted to what?" Regina asked, a threatening tone leaving her mouth, warning Emma that she better thought carefully her next words.

Though the blonde didn't responded, she just stood there holding the towel tight to her body with one hand and rubbing the other hand in the fabric to get rid of the remaining shampoo on it. Regina strode across the bathroom until she had the blonde cornered and their faces were only inches apart.

"Are you telling me all of this is because you became addict to my freaking apple shampoo?" Regina asked her tone a few octaves higher.

"No, you silly woman!," Emma started shoving the brunette aside, "It's because I got addicted to you!" she snapped making her way out of the room.

"Now, that's interesting..." Regina said before the blonde could leave the room, her voice several octaves lower than the last time she spoke.

"What!?" Emma spat out while she turned around to face the brunette.

"I think we could use a shower right now," Regina said cutting the space between."

"Don't you mock m-hhh..." Emma started but she was silenced by Regina's lips.

"I think since you're addicted to me... It's totally useless if you take a bath without me, don't you think Ms. Swan?"

"I think... that in order to feed my addiction, we can totally skip the shower," Emma responded walking Regina backwards out of the bathroom and throwing her over the bed.

"Sheriff Swan, the rough kind of girl, aren't we?" Regina smirked.

"Only when I have a lesson to teach..." Emma smirked back at the brunette, straddling over her lap, "and you need to learn, that you should not get involved with addicts..." she stated cutting the space between them, "we are dan-ge-rous," she said in between kisses.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Regina whispered in the blonde's ear before she rolled them over so she was on top, "And let me tell you darling, addict or not, I'm never at the bottom."


End file.
